Enjoying a Loan
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to Property of Valentine! SMUT SephirothxTifaxCloud! Short, but smutty! Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer:**I do not own and I do not make money from this story and the characters and world belong to Squaresoft._

_**Rating:** M – No one under 18._

_**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Tifa/Cloud_

_**A/n:** This is a short story done on request, and a one-shot sequel to Property of Valentine. ENJOY!_

**Enjoying A Loan**

With a soft wind coming in from the open window, the brunette shivered, though she doubted it from the cool night air. Clutching the cold chain to her chest, hoping to ease her nervousness, Tifa kept her dark eyes trained on the one attached to the other end.

A smirk drew to the emerald-eyed man and he remained focused on his Mistress -for the night- as he lowered to his knees, slowly and making sure his breathe skimmed across her bare skin. "Mistress…"

The word was soft and Tifa felt her breath pick up as a tongue slipped out from her 'pets' mouth to trail over his lips. Glancing up, she caught Cloud's eyes as he stood in the doorway, tugging off his dark blue shirt and tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"How did you get…" Lockheart gasped and took a sharp breath as two muscled hands boldly claimed either side of her hips. Flicking her gaze down, brown eyes watched as her once enemy leaned forward and nipped at the soft flesh of her thigh, earning another breathless gasp as she forcibly moved her eyes back to the blonde. "…did you get Vince to loan Sephiroth to--!"

With the woman's head thrown back, mako blue eyes glimmered with lust as his cock began to harden, watching his enemy pleasure his lover. "We bartered…" His words were a mutter, but the memory of Vincent's claw digging into his hip brought a throb to his cock.

Unbuckling his belt, Strife pulled it off and proceeded to remove the remainder of his clothes until he too was nude. Tifa's moans increased and he crossed his arms, looking to the silver haired former general. "Pet!"

Lockheart whimpered as the pet stopped, turning his head. "Yes," His velvet voice drawled. "…Master Strife?"

"Take off the leash and come here." Cloud ordered and looked to Tifa, gesturing for her to come over as well. At arms reach, he gave a reassuring smile and moved a hand to her shoulder, pushing down gently. "Take me in your mouth."

Drawing in a breath, Tifa lowered to her knees and looked at the jutting cock with hunger. Familiar muscled hands grabbed her hips and the brunette took a deep breath as Cloud lowered to his knees on the ground at the same time a thick erection pressed against her wet slit.

Running his palms along the woman's sides, Sephiroth stopped them at her hips as he nudged the head of his pulsating cock into the female. Pausing to glance at Strife, he watched the man give a small nod and tightened his grip.

With a lustful smirk, the former general slammed his cock inside the wet heat, not wasting another moment, even as her screaming moan echoed, before retracting and forcing the thick organ back within, repeating as his Mistresses noises were muffled by the cock filling her mouth.

"That's it…!" Grunting as the woman's tongue massaged his cock, Cloud buried his hands in his lover's hair as he began thrusting in earnest, her throat convulsing around his throbbing appendage.

Digging her nails into the wooden floor, Tifa sucked desperately as an orgasm washed over her hard; again and again. The rough pounding behind her was becoming increasingly fast and the strong hands pulled her hips back with every thrust.

Grunts and groans echoed around her as her core cinched around the pets cock; drawing out a final series of grunts as Sephiroth pushed himself to the hilt and salty cum stained her throat and soon face as Cloud pulled out near his finished release.

Taking in a deep breath, the green-eyed man pulled out and gave a let his hand move to the woman's hair as the blonde leaned back on his legs to rest.

Leading the woman to his satisfied cock, Sephiroth reached a finger up to push between her lips and open her mouth, her eyes still closed. Moving her to his cock, he grinned as she began to bathe it with her tongue, cleaning the sticky substance off.

Grabbing his shirt, Cloud waited for the pet to finish with his lover before reaching out and cleaning off her face. Watching her eyes open, he gave a devious smirk and brushed back the cum-stained hair from her face. "Want to be filled up even more, next?"

**COMPLETE**

_**A/n:** Mwhahahaa! I hope you enjoyed it! I was rather tired when writing this, so hope it turned out well. Mwhahaa! _


End file.
